Die Chronik der Alten
Prolog – Eine eindringliche Bitte Dieser kurze Überblick unserer Geschichte soll es euch Lesern erleichtern, unsere Situation nachzuvollziehen. 1. mythische Zeit/der Krieg der Ursprünge Niemand weiß, wie alles wirklich begonnen hat. Das Universum, oft als Schöpfung der mächtigen Wesen namens 'die Alten' gekennzeichnet, wurde durch eine uns nicht näher nachvollziehbare Kraft zur Existenz gebracht und war zunächst düster und leer. Das wissen wir dank der Aufzeichnungen der Alten, die vor über 14 Milliarden Jahren in das Universum vorstießen, ohne Erinnerung daran, wo sie hergekommen waren oder was sie eigentlich in unsere Dimension getrieben hatte. Aber Dokumente der Alten geben an, dass das Weltall schon existierte, als sie in es eindrangen. Es war jedoch noch wüst und leer. 1.1. die Alten Die mächtigen Alten erschienen vor undenklichen Zeiten aus dem Nichts als erste Bewohner des Universums und wussten nichts über ihre Herkunft. Offenbar hatten sie ihr Gedächtnis beim Betreten unserer Dimension verloren. Lange irrten sie durch die Finsternis umher, ohne Ziel. Dann stießen sie auf ein Leuchten. Es schien wie ein Wunder, dass kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen im düsteren Universum der erste Stern, Soalis, erschien, gefolgt von vielen weiteren. Da mag es nicht verwundern, dass die Alten selbst sich überheblicherweise als Schöpfer allen Seins ansahen und spätere Generationen sie auch als solche verehrten. Aber es kann genauso gut auch sein, dass das Entstehen erster Sterne nur zufällig mit dem Erscheinen der Alten zusammenfiel. Dennoch eroberten die Alten schnell die neu entdeckte, noch unbewohnte Dimension für sich und suchten sich einen Stern im Zentrum des Universums als ihre Heimat aus: Genda. Dort schufen sie vor zehn Milliarden Jahren den gleichnamigen Planeten und bauten ihn zur Festung aus, gegen etwaige Aggressoren von außen, nichtahnend, dass der wahre Feind aus den eigenen Reihen stammte. Soalis, am Rande ihrer Einflusssphäre gelegen und damals noch unbedeutend, blieb lange Zeit ein eher unbedeutender Außenposten ihrer Herrschaft und als vor etwa fünf Milliarden Jahren Tereris entstand, wie wissen wir selbst heute noch nicht, fanden die Alten in diesem öden Felsbrocken wenig, was es wert wäre, ihm Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. So bleib der Planet eine Milliarde Jahre lang unbeachtet, bis zum Erscheinen der 'Nachgeborenen' (auch manchmal die 'Großen Wesen' genannt). 1.2. die Nachgeborenen Die als Nachgeborenen bekannte Rasse erhielt ihren Namen, weil sie erst lange Zeit nach den Alten auftauchten, erstmals vor etwa vier Milliarden Jahren. Diese sahen gleich das Potential des am Rand der Galaxis gelegenen Soalis-Systems und wählten Tereris als ihr Domizil aus, wohl wissend, dass es sehr weit von den Alten entfernt lag, die es nicht dulden würden, dass Konkurrenten sich in ihrem Universum niederließen. Dazu waren sie zu machtbesessen und ehrgeizig. Denn obwohl beide Rassen den selben Ursprung hatten, die Nachgeboren sagten sich eines Tages einfach von den Alten los, da sie deren Vorgehensweise missbilligten, hassten die Alten Konkurrenz und vor allem Abtrünnige und begannen einen Krieg gegen das einst zu ihrer Spezies gehörende abgefallene Volk, um jenen Sektor des Weltalls zurückzuerobern, den ihre Kontrahenten bereits unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht hatten. Obwohl nur unbedeutende Randgebiete von den Nachgeborenen gehalten wurden, die keinerlei strategische Wichtigkeit hatten und auf die die Alten leicht hätten verzichten können, ohne einen großen Machtverlust, fürchteten sie sich vor ihren abtrünnigen Geschwistern, deren Macht immer weiter zu wachsen schien, je mehr Systeme sie unter ihre Gewalt brachten. Die von Genda kurz vor seiner Zerstörung geretteten Archive geben uns in die Gedankenwelt der Alten Einblick. Sie waren von Macht besessene Wesen und Gier zerfraß sie von innen. Da sie sich für unbesiegbar hielten, hofften sie natürlich auf ein schnelles Ende des Krieges und eine Niederlage der Nachgeborenen, da sie ihnen zahlenmäßig und technologisch weit überlegen waren. Aber ihre Überheblichkeit und ihr Unverstand ließen sie unvorsichtig werden und so unterschätzen sie die Nachgeborenen und verloren eine Schlacht nach der anderen und viele Systeme gingen an die Nachgeborenen, ohne das sie sich das erklären konnten. Und da sie sich selbst für gottgleiche, unfehlbare Wesen hielten, suchten sie die Probleme nicht bei sich sondern verfluchten ihre Gegner ohne aber ihre Strategie zu ändern. 1.3. der Krieg der Ursprünge Vieles lässt sich nicht mehr über den Kriegsverlauf rekonstruieren. Denn der große 'Krieg der Ursprünge', wie er später genannt wurde, erfasste sämtliche Galaxien im Universum und verheerte ganze Galaxien und machte sie teilweise sogar auf immer unbewohnbar. So gingen auch im Verlauf der Kämpfe viele wichtige Archive der Alten und auch der Nachgeborenen verloren. Eines aber lässt sich mit größter Genauigkeit sagen: Die Nachgeborenen unter der Führung von Chaturta, was in unserer Sprache Klugheit aber auch Verschlagenheit bedeutet (ein ziemlich passender Name wie ich finde), drängten ihre Kontrahenten immer weiter zurück, bis diesen nur noch ihre Heimatwelt geblieben war. 1.4. die Belagerung Gendas Chaturta, Kriegsherr der Nachgeborenen, wollte den Krieg ein für alle Mal beenden und befahl, die letzte Bastion der Alten anzugreifen, ihre Heimatwelt. Kiran (in unserer Sprache: Strahl), Gegnerin des Krieges und von den Alten oft Strahl der Hoffnung genannt, weil sie sie retten sollte, widersprach diesem Vorhaben wie dem Krieg vehement, da sie die Probleme sah, die ein Angriff auf Genda mit sich bringen würde. Aber Chaturta verschloss sich allen äußeren Einflüssen und setzte sein Vorhaben durch. Ab diesem Punkt aber war der Krieg zum Stellungskrieg geworden, denn Genda war von außen beinahe uneinnehmbar. So zog sich der Krieg unnötig in die Länge und Verluste, die nicht hätten sein müssen, wurden gemacht. Kiran, gestärkt durch diese Niederlage von Chaturta, zog vor den Rat, der herrschenden Instanz der Nachgeborenen, und schaffte es, einen Truppenabzug über Genda zu erreichen. Chaturta, darüber erzürnt, spie dem Rat und Kiran wüste Beschimpfungen entgegen und verließ gekränkt in seinem Stolz des Ratsgebäude auf Tereris. Schließlich aber, gut 100 Millionen Jahre nach Beginn des Krieges, sollte eine einzige Schlacht, angeführt von Chaturta, alles entscheiden. 1.5 die Schlacht von Tereris Die Alten sahen nun ihre Chance , den Krieg doch noch zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden, und griffen mit geballter Macht das Zentrum der Macht der Nachgeborenen an: Tereris. Aber ohne das Wissen der Angreifenden hatten die Nachgeborenen eine Waffe entwickelt, die ihre Kraft direkt aus dem Planeten Tereris selbst zog. Diese nach dem ersten Nachgeborenen Patang genannte Vorrichtung stellte sich als verheerend heraus, für beide Seiten. Die Alten konnten zwar durch die Einsetzung dieser vernichtend geschlagen werden und nur wenige entkamen. Die Folge der Nutzung dieser Waffe aber war ein Auseinanderbrechen des Heimatplaneten der Nachgeborenen, bei dem viele dieser umkamen. Dieses als 'Erste Spaltung' bekannte Ereignis war weniger einschneidend, als man vielleicht annehmen könnte. Denn den Nachgeborenen jedoch gelang es, sich schnell wieder zu erholen,Tereris wiederzuvereinigen und bald entstand auf dem neugeborenen Planeten erstes Leben, dessen Ursprünge überwiegend im Dunkeln liegen. 1.6. der (Diktat-)Frieden von Kiran Chaturta, dessen Position erstarkt war durch den Sieg und der mittlerweile einen Ratssitz innehatte, forderte die vollständige Auslöschung der Alten, damit diese nie wieder Probleme bereiten konnten. Kiran aber, selbst noch kein Mitglied des Rates, die seit jeher den Frieden beschworen und sich aus allen Kriegshandlungen herausgehalten hatte, legte dem Rat ein Schriftstück vor, dass die bedingungslose Kapitulation der Alten vorsah und diese aus dem Universum für immer vertreiben würde. Chaturta gab sich geschlagen, wenn auch nur widerwillig und unter Protest und unter der Bedingung, dass die Alten dem Vertrag freiwillig zustimmen würden. Ansonsten müssten sie diese dennoch auslöschen. Die Alten, die einsehen mussten, dass sie verloren hatten, akzeptierten den Vertrag und unterschrieben ihn. Kiran, die ihn erstellt und ausgehandelt hatte, wurde zur Heldin der Alten, da sie sie gerettet alle hatte. Kiran wurde für die Aushandlung des Vertrages und den Verdienst des Rückzugs der Alten ein Platz im Rat gewährt und so entstanden Spannungen im Rat, die sich ewig hinziehen sollten. 1.7. das Verschwinden der Alten/die Herrschaft der Nachgeborenen Der 3,87 Milliarden Jahre vor unserer Zeit geschlossene Frieden, der von Kiran initiiert worden war, zwang die Alten, die den Krieg überlebt hatten und sich außerhalb von Genda aufhielten, sich in einen Raum zwischen den Universen zurückzuziehen, wo sie nie wieder Schaden anrichten würden können. Mittels einer uns unbekannten Maschine der Nachgeborenen, die bis heute nicht gefunden werden konnte, sich aber wohl irgendwo im Einflussbereich Tereris' befindet, wurde ein Spalt in jene Dimension geöffnet und hinterher wieder geschlossen. Die Nachgeborenen dachten, sie wären die Alten auf ewig los, was für ihre Verhältnisse ja auch stimmte, da erst nach ihrem Untergang wieder welche auftauchten. Aber im Laufe der Zeit gelang es diesen Wesen, Portale zwischen verschiedene Universen zu schaffen und sie hoffen, eines Tages zurückzukehren, wenn keine Nachgeborenen mehr ihren Gelüsten im Weg stehen. Nun, da sie zurückgekehrt sind, weiß niemand, was aus uns allen werden soll. Denn die Alten dulden keine anderen Rassen neben sich, sind im Herzen Eroberer und es ist ungewiss, ob unsere Krieger sie noch lange abwehren können, wo doch die Nachgeborenen schon so große Probleme hatten. Nur wenige Alte verblieben im Universum auf Genda zurück und ihre hoch entwickelte Technologie schützte diese Welt lange vor allen Versuchen, sie einzunehmen. (Der Vertrag besagte, die Alten, die auf Genda lebten, dürften bleiben. Der Rest aber müsse gehen. Und so existierte lange eine Kolonie der Alten im Universum, im Zentrum des Weltraums, weit entfernt von Tereris und seinen Bewohnern.) 1.8. die Zivilisation der Alt-Ilanderaner/ die ersten Amaris (vor 200000 Jahren) Den meisten Nachgeborenen waren die kleinen Kreaturen, die auf Tereris neben ihnen lebten, egal. Aber es gab auch jene, die sich um diese neuen Kreaturen kümmerten, der Neugier wegen. Lange Zeit beobachtete Kiran sie nur. Doch ihre Wissensgier wuchs und schließlich mischte sie sich aktiv in das Leben dieser Wesen ein, auch wenn der Rat das gar nicht gerne sah. Aber da Kiran eine hoch angesehene Wissenschaftlerin und sehr beliebt war, ließ man sie gewähren. Sie lehrte den Alt-Ilanderern alles, was sie heute noch auszeichnet. Was vielen aber als Magie erschien, war in Wahrheit hoch entwickelte Technologie. Aber die Nachgeborenen dachten nicht daran, diesen Irrtum auszuräumen und so wurden sie von den Alt-Illanderer wie Götter und ihre Maschinen als Magie verehrt. Kiran liebte diese kleinen Wesen zwar, konnte oder wollte es ihnen aber nicht erklären, warum auch immer. Die Amaris (Einzahl: Amar; alte Bezeichnung: Toa), Elitekrieger mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, entstanden, als Beschützer der von den meisten Nachgeborenen unbeachteten und zum Teil sogar verhassten Alt-Ilanderaner. (In Ermangelung eines Begriffs für diese Rasse muss ich diese Bezeichnung benutzen. Da diese Wesen damals noch nicht Ilander verehrten, ist diese Betitelung auch nicht korrekt. Aber es war nötig, eine Bezeichnung zu finden. Also nenne ich sie so.). Es kam sogar vor, dass bestimmte Nachgeborene die Alt-Ilanderaner angriffen, weil sie sie für wertlos hielten, trotz ihrer verhältnismäßig hoch entwickelten Zivilisation. So sah Chaturta in ihnen nichts weiter als Ungeziefer und terrorisierte sie. Aber den Amaris und auch Kiran gelang es, den Fall vor den Rat zu bringen. 2. das Zerwürfnis (vor 12000 Jahren) Der Rat war noch nie für seine Einigkeit bekannt, schon gar nicht, als er noch bestand. Aber er hielt erstaunlich lange und konnte die Einflusssphäre der Nachgeborenen, die fast das gesamte bekannte Universum umfasste, zusammenhalten ohne das es zu inneren Spannungen, Aufständen oder gar ein zum Zersplittern ihres Imperiums kam. Doch dann geschah etwas so Ungeheuerliches, dass zur endgültigen Entzweiung der Rasse der Nachgeborenen und schließlich auch zu deren Untergang und fast vollständigen Ausrottung führen sollte. 2.1. Mord im Hohen Ratsgebäude/der Krieg der Elemente beginnt Nachdem der Rat Chaturta wegen seines brutalen Vorgehens gegenüber den niederen Bewohnern Tereris' (Anmerkung des Verfassers: gemeint sind damit die späteren Ilanderaner, die er hatte abschlachten lassen, die aber in den ursprünglichen Dokumenten nicht namentlich genannt werden, ebenso wenig wie der Grund für diese Gräueltaten) gerügt und degradiert worden war, sammelten sich Groll und Rachegedanken in ihm. Er hatte dem Rat und dem Imperium der Nachgeborenen doch immer so gut gedient und nun sollte er wegen so eines kleinen Vergehens wie der Misshandlung und Tötung unbedeutender Wesen seine Stellung als Ratssprecher verlieren? Chaturta war außer sich und zu allem bereit, um seine Macht zu behalten. Das war seine dunkle Seite. Denn einige Nachgeborene waren in ihrem Charakter den Alten nicht unähnlich und Chaturta gehörte dazu. So ertappte Kiran Chaturta schließlich mit blutigen Klauen über toten Ratsmitgliedern stehend. Sie schlussfolgerte schnell und griff den von Machtgier zerfressenen Feldherr an. Aber dieser konnte entkommen. Kiran wurde neue Ratssprecherin und ließ verkünden, dass Chaturta für den Mord von vier altehrwürdigen Führern ihrer Rasse verantwortlich sei und ließ ein Kopfgeld auf ihn aussetzen. Dieser wiederum bestritt selbstverständlich die Tat und beschuldigte seinerseits Kiran, es getan zu haben. Chaturta und Kiran sammelten ihre Anhänger, wurden erbitterte Feinde und Anführer zweier Lager, die sich fortwährend bekämpften. Damit waren die Nachgeborenen unversöhnbar entzweit und der folgende, später als Zentrumskrieg oder häufiger Krieg der Elemente bezeichnete Konflikt, weil er sich überwiegend im Zentrum des Universums ausbreitete und Tereris in seine Elemente zerteilte beziehungsweise das Universum elementar veränderte, sollte den Anfang vom Ende der einst so glorreichen Rasse markieren. Auch hier konnte ich den Kriegsverlauf nur sehr bruchstückhaft nachvollziehen. Aber in den wenigen Quellen, die heute noch existierten, heißt es, dass viele Nachgeborenen schon in den ersten Zügen dieses Konfliktes umkamen. So viel steht fest. Mehr aber kann ich nicht sagen. Dennoch ist und sein Ausgang allen bekannt, prägt er doch unsere Welt noch heute. 2.2. Ilanders Entstehung Kiran, die sah, dass ihre Rasse dem Untergang geweiht war, wollte mit einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch den bevorstehenden Untergang der Nachgeborenen verhindern. Also erschuf sie im Geheimen eine mächtige Kreatur, die als Friedensstifter und notfalls als Waffe gegen Chaturta dienen sollte. Aber der große Kriegsherr erfuhr von ihrem Vorhaben und begab sich zum großen Ozean des damals noch vereinten Tereris. Ilander (in unserer Sprache Hoffnung; alte Bezeichnung: Mata Nui) war noch nicht fertiggestellt und so griff Chaturta die riesige Hülle Ilanders an, wurde aber von diesem umgebracht. Aber dabei erlitt auch das von Kiran erschaffene Wesen so starke Schäden, dass es scheinbar für immer entschwand. Der Körper Ilanders stürzte in den Ozean und bildete die Grundlage für den nach ihm benannten Kontinent. Beim vermeintlichen Tod Ilanders aber wurde so viel Energie freigesetzt, dass es zu einer großen Katastrophe kam. 2.3.Das Ende des Krieges/die zweite Spaltung Der Planet Tereris zerbrach ein zweites Mal. Diesmal waren jedoch zu wenige Nachgeborene übrig, um den Planeten nach der sogenannten 'Zweiten Spaltung' erneut zu vereinen. So entstanden vier voneinander unabhängige Teile des ursprünglichen Tereris und formten eingene planetenartige Himmelskörper. Es entstanden: Ignis, die Welt des Feuers, beherrscht von den Vulkanen, Aquis, eine Welt, die komplett von einem Ozean überzogen war, Aris, ein Dschungelmond mit gefährlichen Winden und Terris, eine Wüstenwelt. Als wohl einzige Nachgeborene überlebte Kiran den Zentrumskrieg und wurde zur Beschützerin der neu geformten Welten, die trotz ihrer Entfernung engen Kontakt zueinander hegten. Ilander Name indes geriet nicht in Vergessenheit, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er den Krieg beendet hatte. Er wurde bald zur Gottheit ausgerufen und der einzige Kontinent von Aquis nach ihm benannt. Mit diesem Ereignis beginnt die offizielle Geschichtsschreibung der Ilanderaner, die alle neu entstandenen Teilwelten bewohnten. Zwar gab es immer wieder Spannungen zwischen den einzelnen, durchaus sehr unterschiedlichen Ilanderaner-Kulturen. Aber sie waren immer miteinander in Kontakt und treiben bis heute Handel. 2.4.Die Korrumption der Amaris (3000 Jahre zuvor) Meine Geburt fiel in eine sehr unruhige Zeit unserer Geschichte. Die Amaris, eigentlich unsere Beschützer, fielen einer seltsamen Krankheit zum Opfer, die sie veränderte, zu bösartigen, machtgierigen Kreaturen machte. Sie griffen die Siedlungen an, die sie eigentlich hätten beschützen sollen und Kiran konnte nichts gegen den umgreifenden Wahnsinn machen, der immer mehr Amaris erfasste. Nur wenige Amaris schienen gegen diesen Wahn unbekannten Ursprungs immun zu sein und bald brach Chaos aus. Die letzten reinen Amaris sammelten sich auf einer Insel im weiten Ozean von Aquis, Ilander geheißen. Seltsamerweise schien die Krankheit dort nicht umzugreifen und so konnte sich Widerstand gegen die korrumpierten Amaris formieren. Ich wurde von Kiran geschaffen, um all dem Einhalt zu gebieten. Ich wurde mir sehr bald meiner Aufgabe und Einzigartigkeit bewusst. Ich war das einzige Wesen meiner Art im ganzen uns bekannten Universum uns meine Kräfte sollten die gefallenen Amaris schädigen oder zumindest schwächen, sodass die geistig gesunden Amaris ihre dunklen Rivalen besiegen konnten. Ich überlebte den Einsatz meiner besonderen Kräfte, was wie mir Kiran später erzählte eigentlich nicht vorgesehen war. Ich fand später heraus, dass mich Ilander am Leben erhalten hat, da er in meiner Zukunft einen Moment gesehen hat, an dem ich das Universum retten werde und da er sich um alle Bewohner in seinem Einflussbereich sorgte, selbst um ein künstliches wie mich. Ich kann mir bis heute nicht erklären, was er damit gemeint hat. Aber in der Schlacht um den Kontinent namens Ilander wurden die dunklen Amaris besiegt, die wie ich später herausfinden sollte, von einer von den Alten entwickelten, unvollkommenen Krankheit vergiftet worden waren. Nur die stärksten Amaris blieben davon unangetastet, oder die, die sich direkt auf Ilander befanden. In den Katakomben unter dem Kontinent fand ich dann die Ursache für die Immunität der Amaris der Landmasse. Der Körper Ilanders war zwar während des Kernkriegs zerstört worden. Aber seine seelische Essenz existierte weiter, bis heute und schützt den Kontinent und Tereris' Splitter sogar vor den Alten, so wie seine Aufgabe ursprünglich lautete. Nach Ilanders Wiedererweckung begann schließlich das Goldene Zeitalter unserer Geschichte. Die wenigen überlebenden Amaris wurden zu gottgleichen Wesen. 2.5. die Portale (vor 100 Jahren) Die Entdeckung der Portale der Alten geschah durch Zufall. Der große Axelor, Universalgenie und unser größter lebender Wissenschaftler, entdeckte Unregelmäßigkeiten in den Trennwänden zwischen den Universen, Löcher,die diese verbanden und eigentlich nicht existieren durften. Axelor schlussfolgerte schnell, dass es sich bei diesen Portalen um keine natürlichen Phänomene handelte, da es eigentlich keine Verbindungen zwischen Dimensionen geben sollte. Denn solche könnten die Stabilität von Raum und Zeit gefährden und ganze Universen zum Untergang bringen. Wenn das Phänomen aber künstlichen Ursprungs war, wer hatte es geschaffen? Die Antwort war schnell gefunden: Die Energiesignaturen der Portale glichen nämlich den Schutzfeldern, die Genda umgaben. Somit war eine Verbindung zu den Alten vorhanden und die Tore waren demnach von diesen Wesen geschaffen worden. Es wurde zudem festgestellt, dass wir zwar Gegenstände hindurchschicken konnten, nicht aber lebende Objekte. Nur die Alten konnten hin und her reisen. Aber das erfuhren wir erst später von den Neugeborenen. Lange beobachteten wir nur fasziniert die uns angrenzenden Universen. Bis heute haben wir über 40 entdeckt, Tendenz steigend. Was uns aber verwunderte war, dass in keiner dieser Dimensionen irgendwelche höheren Wesen zu finden waren. Weder die Alten noch andere ihrer Abkömmlinge beherrschten sie sondern niedere Kreaturen wie wir. Entweder war den Alten noch nicht der Durchbruch dorthin gelungen oder sie waren erfolgreich von dort vertrieben worden. Was aber sollten wir mit unseren Wissen um die Portale anstellen? Lange dienten sie nur zu Beobachtungszwecken, wie oben bereits erwähnt. Aber kurz nach ihrer Entdeckung wurden sie wichtig und könnten sogar unsere Rettung sein. 3. Gegenwart/die Rückkehr der Alten Denn unsere schlimmsten Befürchtungen sollten schließlich wahr werden. Nach dem rätselhaften Tod der letzten Nachgeborenen kamen die Alten und begannen ihren Eroberungsfeldzug. Niemand weiß, wie Kiran, lange Zeit Beschützerin unseres Universums und letzte noch lebende Nachgeborene, verstarb. Vielleicht ist sie ermordet worden oder die Alten hatten gar ihre Klauen im Spiel. Klar ist nur eines: Nachdem Kirans Einfluss gebrochen war, brachen die Alten sofort wieder in unser Universum und eroberten in Windeseile fast unsere gesamte Dimension. 3.1. Die Zerstörung Gendas Die Alten wollten natürlich, nachdem sie wieder in unsere Dimension gestoßen waren, ihre alte Heimatwelt für sich erobern. Aber sie stießen auf unerwartete Gegenwehr. Denn die Alten, die im Universum verblieben waren, hatten sich längst zu Wesen weiter entwickelt, die den Nachgeborenen mehr glichen als ihren einstigen Gleichgesinnten. Die Alten wiederum hatten sich in ihrer Abgeschiedenheit jenseits aller Dimensionen nicht verändert und so war klar, was folgen musste. Die Bewohner Gendas, die sich selbst in Anlehnung der ihnen so ähnlichen Nachgeborenen als 'die Neugeborenen' bezeichnet hatten, wussten, dass ihre Verteidigungsmaßnahmen nicht halten würden, da die Alten alle Zugangscodes kannten. So entschlossen sie sich, Genda zu verlassen, mit einer Datenbank ihres gesammelten Wissens. Damit der Planet nicht in die Hände der Alten fiel, lösten die Neugeborenen einen Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus aus, der Gendas Stern zur Supernova werden ließ und sowohl den Planeten als auch viele Alte ins Verderben riss. Die Neugeborenen flohen an den einzigen Ort, den sie kannten: Nach Tereris, wo sie hofften, aufgenommen zu werden. Dort baten sie um Asyl und nachdem sie die Alten, die bereits unsere Welt besetzt hatten, vertrieben hatten, gewährte Ilander, der als Amar wiedergeboren worden war und nach Kirans Tod unser gewählter Anführer geworden war, ihnen diese Bitte. So sind die Splitter Tereris' die einzigen noch freien Regionen in dieser Dimension. 3.2. eine eindringliche Bitte Ich verfasse diese Zeilen in der Hoffnung, dass jemand sie findet. Denn noch gibt es Widerstand, wenn auch nur geringfügigen, der den Alten kaum schadet. Möge der, der diese Aufzeichnungen entdeckt, mehr Glück haben als wir, die wir bald die unglückseligen Sklaven der Alten sein werden, wenn uns niemand hilft. Ich sende diese Nachricht durch die Portale in alle uns gekannten Universen und bitte um Hilfe für eine gebeutelte Dimension. Denn wisse, der, der du das liest, dass die Alten, sobald unser Universum erst vollends in ihrer Hand ist, in ihrer Gier nach neuen Horizonten sich auch andere Universen untertan machen werden und ich bezweifle, dass ihr mehr Glück haben werdet als wir. Ich hoffe, diese Nachricht wird gefunden ehe unser Universum zur Gänze fällt. Nur Ilander und die Neugeborenen schützen uns noch und wenn diese fallen ist alles verloren. >''>>>>verfasst und versiegelt von dem Chronisten und Amar Makaris Daximis am achten Tag im siebenten Monat des 12005. Jahres nach der zweiten Spaltung auf Aquis/Ilander in der Stadt Alvenedia; auch bekannt als Teridax Makuta<<<<<<'' Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Minkeam